Welcome To Mystic Falls(Syoc)
by danny1993
Summary: SUBMIT VIA PRIVATE MAIL ONLY! Mystic Falls, one of the oldest towns in America. Founded in 1860 by 6 families-The Gilberts, The Salvatores, The Forbes, The Lockwoods, The Fells and The Bennetts. Over the years, the town has remained the same, with the 6 families still in complete control. Now it's 2012, and the new generation of Mystic Falls are ready to cause some havoc.
1. Chapter 1

Vampire Diaries

Welcome To Mystic Falls High

SYOC

All Human! SUBMIT USING PRIVATE MESSAGE ONLY!

Mystic Falls, one of the oldest towns in America. Founded in 1860 by 6 families-The Gilberts, The Salvatores, The Forbes, The Lockwoods, The Fells and The Bennetts. Over the years, the town has remained the same, with the 6 families still in complete control. Now it's 2012, and the new generation of Mystic Falls are ready to cause some havoc.

Okay so we have Elena, Katherine, Jeremy, Damon, Stefan, Caroline, Mason, Tyler, Bonnie, Vicki, Matt, Anna, April, Hayley, Lexi, Elijah, Finn, Kol, Rebekah and Henrick.

Elena and Katherine are twins, separated at birth, but Katherine was adopted by Grayson and Miranda after her parents died when she was 11.

Damon and Stefan's father died 3 years ago, their mom died when they were kids, so Damon is Stefan's legal guardian.

Elijah is Principal of MFH, Kol and Rebekah are twins, Finn and Sage are engaged, and Klaus is at College, and the family's surname is Marshall.

Anna's full name is Anna Shum, Hayley is Hayley Meade.

So what is needed is:

Miranda and Grayson's youngest child.(Aged 14)

John Gilbert's son(Aged 15)

Stefan and Damon's younger sibling(Aged 15)

Bill Forbes and Steven Fell's child(Aged 15)

Bonnie Bennett's younger sister(Aged 15)

Anna's siblings(Aged 13-19)

Hayley's siblings(Aged 15-23)

And some other Kids from around Mystic Falls(can be from any family, or a completely new family. aged from 14-18)

**Form**

Name:

Nickname:

Gender:

Age:

Grade:

Birthday:

Sexuality:

Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Fears:

Secrets:

*Family*

Kid of(if any):

Home Life:

Founding Family(If any, are they committed to the responsibilities of being a founder):

*Appearance*

Hair Colour:

Hair Length:

Eye Colour:

Height:

Weight:

Clothing Style:

Celebrity Look-A-Like:

Overall Appearance:

*Other*

What they look for in a friendship:

What they look for in a relationship (Looks-wise):

What they look for in a relationship (Personality-wise):

One thing this person would say:

Anything Else?:


	2. Chapter 2

A Teaser Of Chapter One

The sun had not long risen over the town of Mystic Falls, and the Gilbert house was in silence. It had been silent for a while. Since the night Miranda and Grayson Gilbert drove off the Wickery Bridge. Elena was sitting in her chair, beside her window, writing in her diary that her mom bought her a long time ago.

"_Dear diary, today will be different. It has to be. I will smile, and it will be believable. My smile will say "I'm fine, thank you." "Yes, I feel much better." I will no longer be the sad little girl who lost her parents. I will start fresh, be someone new. It's the only way I'll make it through.__"_Elena wrote, but not fully believing what she was writing. When she finished writing, Elena got up and looked at herself in the mirror. She sighed when she saw the picture of herself, her parents and her brothers Jeremy and Jake that was taken 4 and a half years ago. Before her uncle John and Jayden, John's 15 year old son, and Katherine, Elena's biological twin sister showed back up, and long before Elena's parents died. Elena ran her hand through her hair before turning and walking out her room, and down the stairs. She walked into the kitchen, where Jenna and John were sitting at the table.

(Some of this will change when I have more characters in)

Families:

Gilbert:(closed)

Elena Gilbert and Katherine Pierce-Gilbert - Nina Doberv

Jeremy Gilbert - Steven R. McQueen

Jacob Gilbert - Cody Allen Christian(by Me)

Jayden Gilbert(son of John) - Jake Miller(by Reviewer23)

Salvatore: (Closed)

Damon Salvatore - Ian Somerhalder

Stefan Salvatore - Paul Wesley

Marco Salvatore - Drew Roy(by GaryJalon)

Forbes:(closed)

Caroline Forbes - Candice Accola

Isabelle Forbes-Fell - Britt Robertson(by RosemaryAlysse)

Bennett:(closed)

Bonnie Bennett - Kat Graham

Mary Kathleen Bennett - Zendaya Coleman(by RosemaryAlysse)

Lockwood:

Mason Lockwood - Taylor Kinney

Tyler Lockwood - Michael Trevino

Donovan:

Vicki Donovan - Kayla Ewell

Matt Donovan - Zach Roerig

Shum:

Anna Shum - Malese Jow

Andrew Shum - Ryan Potter(by Blondie45)

(Still open for one more sibling)

Meade:

Hayley Meade - Phoebe Tonkin

Callan Meade - Dylan O'Brien(by PowerOfIreland)

(Still open for one more sibling)

Marshall:

Elijah Marshall - Daniel Gillies

Finn Marshall - Casper Zafer

Klaus Marshall - Joseph Morgan

Kol Marshall - Nathaniel Buzolic

Rebekah Marshall - Claire Holt

Henrick Marshall - Dylan Everett(changed the casting)

Young:

April Young - Grace Phipps

Branson:

Lexi Branson - Arielle Kebbel

Submit characters via PM only.


End file.
